


Oups! Et merde...

by Nasharum



Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Un lapsus lui avais échapper... Même Ron ne passerais pas à coter de ça!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Oups! Et merde...

Harry suait à grosses gouttes dans le couloir, il était avec Ron en revenant de l’entraînement de quidditch et c’était sorti si facilement que Harry pensait que même Ron ne passerait pas à côté de CA. Il avait dit il, il avait parlé de il au lieu de dire elle.

Les secondes s’écoulaient dans une lenteur ignoble alors que Ron était statufié. La voix qui lui parvenait était faible, blanche presque irréelle et si lointaine. Après avoir déglutit, Harry ne pouvais qu’attendre la remarque, le coup de colère plutôt de son meilleur ami.

« Pardon ?! »

Inutile de vouloir nier, avec tous les autres éléments il avait dû faire le rapprochement, bien trop facilement. Ron était arrêté au plein milieu le regard dans le lointain et Harry guettait le moindre signe de son rejet même si visiblement il était très mal parti. Il bégaya et s’y reprit à deux fois pour sortir un son convenable.

« Je...c’est… je suis avec un garçon et pas avec une fille. »

Même avec la pression il arrivait encore à avoir le courage de dire en face qu’il était gay à son meilleur pote et qu’il les avait tous bernés depuis 2 ans. Et ça Ron allait avoir beaucoup de mal à le digérer. Harry ne comprit ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'il releva la tête, il venait de voler d’un mètre et de percuter le mur qui l’avait empêché de finir sur le sol. Ron hurlait bien trop fort et de manière si désordonnée qu’il ne comprenait pas un traître mot. Après un moment Ron reprit moins fort, ce qui était une bénédiction pour ses oreilles mais qui de toute façon allait aussi profiter au groupe d’élèves amassé à bonne distance au cas où Ron déciderait de se retourner contre eux.

« MAIS T’IMAGINE QUE TU NOUS MENS DEPUIS 2 ANS ! »

« Je… »

Harry n’avait pas pu finir, le regard meurtrier de son frère de cœur venait de finir de l’achever. De la colère, oui il s’y attendait mais ce regard d’homme blessé au plus profond lui fit si mal que les larmes lui montaient.

« T’imagine que Hermione et la famille on a été là pour toi tout ce temps, on a vaincu Voldemort ensemble, côte à côte, et je croyais qu’on se cachait rien ! Les belles paroles ! Ça fait deux ans que tu sors avec lui et ça fait deux ans que tu nous mène en bateau ! Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton CUL Harry mais nous mentir à nous, tes amis, je te croyais pas capable d’une telle chose ! Et dire qu’avec les potes on te racontait nos histoires de cœur et que tout ce que tu nous a dis c’était du pipeau ! Sur quoi d’autre tu nous a menti aussi ? Qui me dit que tu n’as pas menti quand t'as sauvé Ginny ? QUI ME DIT QUE C’EST PAS TOI QUI A AGRESSE Ginny ? »

Harry avait glissé contre le mur, se ratatinant, la tête dans les mains, les genoux contre le torse, à sangloter.

« Arrête Ron, j’aurais jamais fait ça tu le sais. »

Sa voix n’était qu’un murmure que seul Ron avait put entendre.

« Je t’en supplie Ron arrête, Ginny est comme ma sœur. »

« COMME TA SŒUR ? Tu sais que pendant longtemps elle a espéré être avec toi ? A ELLE tu aurais pu au moins lui dire que TU ETAIS PD ! Elle n’aurait pas espérer pour rien quand tu t’es rapproché d’elle ! »

Harry se redressa, les larmes coulaient encore mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Ron dire de tels choses.

« Je lui ai dit qu’il n’y aurait jamais rien entre nous, elle a continué à vouloir y croire mais MERDE Ron ! J’ai jamais rien choisi de ma PUTAIN de vie ! J’ai jamais choisi d’être le sauveur, j’ai pas choisi d’être riche, célèbre et adulé, j’ai pas choisi d’être GAY ! J’ai pas choisi et si quelqu’un veut tout ça alors je lui DONNE ! Tu veux ma célébrité ? Ne te gêne pas, tu veux la clé de mon coffre ? Prend ! – Harry lui jeta sa clef de coffre que Ron surprit récupéra en bon gardien qu’il était.- La seule chose que j’ai choisi c’est de l’aimer et d’être avec lui depuis deux ans ! Je savais pas comment le dire à mes amis sans les dégoûter ou les voir s’en aller du monstre que j’étais et je suis désolé pour ta sœur. – Il ravala un sanglot de plus pour finir à bout de souffle dans un murmure- J’avais besoin de lui et de vous tous à ce moment là, j’avais une peur panique que vous ne vouliez plus de moi pour mon orientation sexuelle. Je suis désolé. Après j’ai continué à mentir pour pas vous perdre parce que j’avais menti. »

Sans attendre Harry planta tout le monde là et notamment Ron rouge de colère, blessé mais aussi surpris avec son balai sur le sol.

* * *

Harry ne savait pas vraiment où il allait mais quand il vit le groupe de Serpentard assis sous les arbres il fut soulagé. Il essuya ses larmes en passant devant un groupe d’élèves de Gryffondor sans leur prêter attention, ni à leurs appel pour savoir si tout allait bien. Ses yeux rouges, quelques larmes encore présente et dans sa tenue de sport, Harry se planta dans le dos de deux serpentards, Malfoy et un autre inconnu alors que Blaise, Théo et Pansy ouvraient de grands yeux en voyant le brun approcher.

« Malfoy ? »

Draco se cassa presque la nuque à cette voix désespérée. En voyant l’état de Harry il se releva et avant les protestations des autres leurs fit signe de se taire et au mieux de déguerpir. Une fois à l’écart, Harry fondit en larmes dans les bras du blond, complètement désarçonné par cette attitude à l’opposé de son caractère habituel. Il l’entoura de ses bras pour le consoler en lui embrassant la nuque. Une main dans ses cheveux, une sur ses reins, l’incitant à se calmer doucement, ce qu’il fit au bout de très longues minutes.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda le blond interrogatif mais avec douceur.

« Je…désolé. » fit Harry piteux, c’était lui qui réclamait de garder leur relation secrète depuis des années et là il venait de sauter dans les bras du blond presque devant ses amis. Draco mit ses mains sur son visage pour se reculer doucement et déposer un baiser doux sur ses joues puis sur la lèvre inférieure, recueillant le sel des larmes récemment coulées.

« Raconte moi ce qui s’est passé pour que tu arrives dans cet état. » Harry eu un hoquet avec un sanglot alors qu’il fermait les yeux, le regard de Draco toujours surprit et doux sur lui.

« J’ai fais une gaffe et Ron a découvert que je suis gay. »

Draco déposa un nouveau baiser doux sur ses lèvres avant de remettre une main derrière sa nuque et de lui faire poser sa tête contre son épaule.

« Et je suppose qu’il l’a très mal prit vu ta réaction. »

« Oui. » murmura Harry alors que deux nouvelles perles salées dévalaient ses joues.

Draco ne demanda rien de plus pour le moment, le soleil avait presque disparu et il devait se charger de calmer Harry. Il l’attira, main dans la main, jusqu'à l’entrée où ils bifurquèrent pour aller dans les cachots et retrouver le calme de la chambre de préfet en chef de Malfoy.

* * *

Deux jours que visiblement Harry avait esquivé tout le monde. Même la plupart des cours pour ne pas dire tous. Draco était excédé par son attitude mais ne disait rien et les rares fois où il avait pu s’approcher de Granger pour lui parler, Ron avait fait en sorte de l’amener ailleurs, subtilement, sans émettre aucun sons puisqu'il boudait.

« Draco la situation est ridicule. » fit Théo en reprenant sa route après le cours.

« J’en conviens Théo mais si tu a une idée brillante ne te fait pas prier pour la partager. »

« Arrange toi pour amener Potter au dîner qu’il mange au moins, je me charge d’approcher Granger pour lui dire de tenir en laisse Weasley. » L’échange était calme et Draco fit un signe de tête faisant voler ses cheveux blonds contre son cou.

« Je me charge de tendre un piège pour entraver la retraite du roux et si possible le garder à distance. » fit le métis moitié italien moitié anglais.

Le groupe fut séparé par leurs cours respectif et Draco soupira, plus qu’une heure et la journée de cours finissait, par contre la soirée ne se profilait pas des plus simples.

Au détour d’un couloir Draco vit le plan en action et le petit blond Serpentard parler à Granger de façon calme alors que Blaise avait engagé une dispute entre Finnigan, Thomas, Weasley et d’autres sur le sujet brûlant du moment : les paris sur le prochain vainqueur de la coupe du monde de quidditch. Autant dire que le sujet était animé, voir envenimé par moment et qu’il durerait jusqu'à la coupe du monde en elle même, on ne parlait plus que de ça partout à 4 mois du coup de sifflet. Ça et l’homosexualité du sauveur. Heureusement qu’il n’avait pas lu le journal ce matin il aurait été furieux.

C’est sans surprise que Draco trouva Harry enfoui sous la couette à 18h, les lumières éteintes et s'il ne savait pas que le brun dormait du côté gauche alors qu’il était actuellement en boule sur le côté droit, il aurait presque pu croire qu’il n’avait vraiment pas bouger. Il lâcha son sac près de sa chaise et s’agenouilla devant deux yeux vert.

« Harry… » il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en le regardant tendrement.

« La fuite n’est pas une solution. Tu es un courageux Gryffi et tu va sortir de notre lit. »

Un grognement lui répondit et Draco lui effleura les lèvres.

«S’il te plaît. »

Cette formule magique était rare pour ne pas dire plus précieuse que tous les gallions du monde.

Pour que Harry vienne se lover sur son côté du lit c’est qu’il allait mal, voir très mal. La dernière fois qu’il avait fait ça c’était avant et après la mort de Voldemort. La veille ils avaient fait l’amour comme si c’était la dernière fois et le matin il avait surprit Harry venir grappiller sur sa place, enfouir son visage dans l’oreiller pour avoir son odeur et la chaleur de la place vide de quelques minutes. Il avait fallu beaucoup de patience à Draco pour passer outre ses problèmes de mangemorts espions et la crétinerie du ministère – heureusement Harry avais témoigné pour lui et Snape.- mais aussi pour refaire prendre pied à Harry.

« Chaton tu dois venir manger. » C’était bas de sa part d’user et d'abuser de toutes les fourberies possible pour avoir ce qu’il voulait du brun et il avait beaucoup de mal à résister à un s’il te plaît et à son surnom.

« Je veux pas voir son air blessé.. » fit la voix cassé de douleur d’Harry alors que la main de Draco caressait ses cheveux.

« Je viens avec toi si tu veux, ou tu viens a ma table… »

« Pour que tu puisse enfin t’afficher avec moi et que Ron me déteste définitivement ? » la réponse hargneuse du brun avait blessé Draco au plus profond mais ne le laissa pas voir plus que ça, suffisamment pour que Harry se rende compte de la connerie monumental qu’il venait de dire, Draco venait de se lever droit et de tourner le dos. La voix du blond était froide.

« Ron n’est et cela me coûte de le dire, pas un crétin fini et je pense qu’il sait pour nous maintenant. Je vais faire mes devoirs. »

Harry se recroquevilla un peu plus dans le lit en sanglotant silencieusement. Il venait de sortir la chose la plus blessante qu’il soit pour Draco juste par ce qu’il était malheureux…

Quelques minutes après, un Draco concentré fut surprit de sentir deux bras se glisser autour de son cou, puis d’y sentir des lèvres déposer un baiser, avant qu’il ne lâche sa plume sans se retourner. Harry lui murmura dans l’oreille.

« Désolé Dray, je.. je ne pensais pas ce que j’ai dis, j’ai besoin de toi Dray, j’ai besoin que tu sois là pour m’aider à affronter la colère de Ron quand il saura ce soir qu’on est ensemble, quand on arrivera main dans la main. »

Draco se leva doucement pour se placer juste en face du brun qui revenait croiser ses bras et s’avança pour l’embrasser mais Draco posa un doigt sur ses lèvres le regard déterminé à parler avant ce qui ne tarderais pas d'arriver.

« Je t’aime n’en doute jamais. J’ai fais plus de sacrifice pour toi que beaucoup ne feraient jamais même par amour. J’ai renié ma famille, j’ai perdu ma fortune, mon pouvoir, j’ai risqué ma vie pour toi, je t’ai soutenu dans des moments où moi-même j’avais besoin de soutien. Tout ça pour toi Harry. »

« Tu es et tu a toujours été ma force Dray. Je n’ai jamais douté de toi. »

Harry n’avait que très rarement entendu ces mots de la bouche de Draco et les savaient très précieux. Il l’embrassa.

« Je t’aime Dray, t’imagine pas à quel point. »

Draco passa ses bras autour des hanches pour approfondir le baiser en les collant plus.

* * *

Harry avait agrippé les barreaux du lit derrière sa tête, le corps, recouvert de sueur, se mouvait de plus en plus vite sous les assauts de Draco. Le blond vint embrasser son amant qui jouit, le sexe emprisonné entre leurs ventres, subissant les mouvements. Le râle du brun, la tête rejetée en arrière, la pomme d’Adam offerte et les spasmes de son bas ventre eurent raison de Draco qui ne tarda pas à jouir aussi dans un râle plus rauque et passionné.

Harry haletant releva un peu la tête pour voir son compagnon, affalé sur lui, et avec un sourire il remit une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Draco le regardait avec intensité et Harry fondait de jours en jours. Il avait imaginé qu'au départ l’amour pouvait s’effilocher avec le temps. Mais jour après jour il l’aimait un peu plus, il jouissait plus fort et il n’imaginait pas pouvoir faire mieux le jour d’après. Pourtant chaque jour était fait de façon à ce qu’il repousse les limites de l’amour pour qu’il ait plus de place encore, qu’il repousse les limite de la jouissance à en avoir l’impression de mourir de plaisir à chaque fois.

* * *

Draco avait du batailler ferme pour inciter Harry à sortir, mais, maintenant, parcourir les couloir avec la main chaude de son amant, les doigts enlacés en signe de possessivité, pour lui n’avait pas de prix. Au diable la fortune Malfoy, il en avait rêvé après Voldemort mais Harry avais fait comprendre rapidement à Draco que tant que ses amis ne sauraient pas, pas question de risquer leurs amitiés.

Finalement c’était une bonne chose que Weasley l’ait su.

Harry arriva dans le hall et il aurait bien rétréci pour devenir une souris et se cacher mais les doigts de Draco l’en empêchaient et le sourire fier de son amant l’incitait à ne pas faire la regrettable erreur de le blesser une fois de plus ce soir. Les regards choqués ou surpris coulaient sur Draco et Harry se surprit à vouloir assumer aussi facilement que le blond.

Hermione fut la première à venir l’embrasser en le félicitant, puis passa au répertoire comme quoi il était un crétin fini d’imaginer être rejeté simplement pour avoir trouvé l’amour avec Malfoy. Ron un peu en retrait fixait Draco Malfoy qui s’était décalé de deux pas. Le combat visuel menaçait l’un l’autre des pires représailles si Harry souffrait quelque soit la cause, rejet de Ron, ou d’un faux pas de Draco.

« Si tu lui fait du mal Malfoy je te tue de mes mains. »

Claqua la voix déterminée du roux ce qui ne fit pas broncher Draco mais retourner quelques personnes vers eux.

« Je le note Weasley. Et si toi tu lui fait de la peine je me chargerais personnellement de te castrer pour arrêter ta génération de belettes. »

Un poignée de main consistant à écraser les phalanges de l’autre scella cet accord.

C’est avec le sourire que Harry prit le chemin de la grande salle alors que Ron lui tendait sa clef de coffre.

« Je ne veux pas de tout ce que tu as Harry, je veux simplement ton bonheur, même si c’est avec ce con. Je..j’ai discuté avec Ginny, elle m'a dit que tu avais toujours été très clair avec elle et qu’elle avait deviné pour toi depuis longtemps. Elle n’a pas voulu me dire comment elle avait eu des doutes mais c’est pour ça qu’elle a beaucoup pleuré. »

Cette confession à voix basse du roux fit du bien à Harry qui s’installa à la table.

« Excuses acceptées. »


End file.
